The Problem With Love
by MoonyReid
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid of the FBI and Alice Hodges a British office worker have been dating for six months, everything has been perfect until someone close to Spencer does something to change everything. Reid/OC. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm still writing my other stories, but as S8 hasn't aired in the UK I'm stuck watching repeats meaning all sorts of crazy ideas are bouncy around in my head. As I said I haven't seen S8 at all but I have heard there is a baseball game, the game in this story is not that game. Set either during S7 or after, but without Emily leaving.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Closing the car door Alice pressed the button and waited for the mechanical click. The day was warm, with few clouds in the sky. Crossing the grassy verge that ran along side of the car park, Alice made her way towards the chain link fence. Already she could hear the roar of excitement and wondered what team was so happy. She was slightly disappointed as they had arranged this time in the hope that the game would already be over. The first person she saw was JJ in sports wear Jumping up and down screaming at the top of her lungs, next to her were Garcia and Emily. They were clapping and shouting just as loudly. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan looked just as excited. As she approached she realised what they were all shouting at the same person. Turning her eyes to the field where the BAU were playing some other FBI department she saw who was running straight back towards the rest of his team.

Seeing the determination in his face as he ran back to his team, she couldn't deny the funny squirm deep in her gut. Even with his odd run, it was pretty sexy. It wasn't often that she got to see Spencer sweating, in fact she couldn't remember ever seeing him this hot and bothered. Spencer got swallowed up by his team and Alice stood by waiting until she could give him her own congratulations.

"Way t'go kid!" Morgan slapped Spencer hard on the back and Alice laughed as her boyfriend stumbled forward. Their eyes locked and Alice smiled as Spencer beamed at her. Damn he was hot. Once it was her turn Spencer walked towards her, a confident bounce to each stride. Tilting his head he swooped in and kissed her. She should get him to play sports more often. Alice heard someone wolf whistle, no doubt Morgan, but instead of breaking away she griped hold of Spencer's t-shirt. Now she just had to get him away from the others. Maybe that late lunch needed to be cancelled.

Spencer pulled away, still grinning at her. "I got a homerun!" Behind them the rest of the BAU were picking up their things. Running her fingers across his chest Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now I don't know much about baseball but I do know that's good." Grabbing the front of his shirt Alice pulled Spencer down towards her for another kiss, after a few glorious moments Alice pulled away. "Fancy scoring another one?"

That puzzled look crossed his face and Alice tilted her head to one side waiting for him to answer. "It was tiring." Alice gave a soft snort before reaching up to his face and wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"How about…I get the home run?" Biting her lip she gazed up at him, or more precisely at the soft pink lips that she loved kissing so much. "C'mon Spency Baby." Her hand slid up the rest of his face and into the soft waves of her boyfriends hair.

"Hey Reid! You two gonna join us to celebrate?" Morgan had a bag slung over his shoulder and was watching them both, a smirk starting to form.

"Er…" Spencer stumbled and glanced at Alice, not sure what the best excuse would be.

"We…I've got to score my own home run." Grinning at the others, Alice grabbed Spencer's had and began hurrying back to where she had parked her car. She heard Spencer try and say something but didn't look over her shoulder. No doubt he'd be all red and embarrassed from her comment, but she didn't care

Crossing the car park, Alice dug around in her pocket for her keys ad unlocked the car. As she was about to open her door she caught sight of Spencer's face. "Did you have to say that?"

"Spencer we've been together six months they know we have sex. Trust me they know."

"There's knowing and being told." If he was going to go all moody on her, that sure would kill the mood.

"Look you can go and have drinks with your friends, or you can come back to mine and get that sweaty, sexy body of yours into my bed for the best sex we've ever had. You get to lay back and relax. I'll throw in your favourite foreplay too…" Alice trailed off and watched as he shook his head. He threw a dark look at her before opening the car door and climbing in. Smirking Alice followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Kicking the door closed Alice pushed Spencer against the hall wall. She knew Spencer felt uncomfortable when she was in charge, but the unsure look he was sporting just made him even more appealing. Who would of thought that the innocent, geeky look was so irresistible? Slipping a hand under his t-shirt, she brushed her fingers over his stomach.

"Ooo." Cocking a eyebrow Alice tried not to laugh at the sound that escaped him.

"How can you still be ticklish?" She carried on running her fingers over his skin, liking the way he fidgeted under her touch.

"Can't help it." He mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. Alice smiled up at him, loving how even after six months of being together he still took awhile to relax around her. Sliding her hand down she let it come to rest on the crotch of Spencer's trousers, where a bulge was forming.

"So how often do you guys play baseball?" She whispered as she stroked him through his clothes.

"Morgan lost a bet." Alice could hear the arousal in Spencer's voice, unbuckling his belt Alice let her hand inside his trousers, now all that was between her and the part of Spencer she wanted to get her hands on was the thin material of his boxers. "I need a shower first." Rolling her eyes Alice shook her head.

"No. Spencer Reid, I've fantasised about you plenty of times. You standing there starkers, or, now this is my favourite, you in all your FBI gear. But never have I considered a sweaty, sporty Spencer. If you go and have a shower you'll completely ruin this mood. Now I love you anyway, but don't ruin this for me." Taking his mouth prisoner Alice kissed him passionately, hoping to take his mind off of having a shower. Any other time and she'd be considering joining him. She felt him push himself against her palm and smiled against his mouth

Spencer pulled away and she saw his eyes dart to the bathroom door. "We could-Ow!" Alice poked him in his chest and gave him her best glare.

"Don't be a baby." Pulling her top off over her head she threw it down the hall. Spencer's eyes went straight to her breasts and she smiled as she reach behind her and undid her bra clasp. Pressing up against her boyfriend she placed a kiss on his adams apple. "Do you really want to postpone this any longer?" Spencer responded by kissing her and pushing her gently into her living room and up against the arm of her sofa. His hands worked at her jeans, undoing the button and tugging them down over her hips. Trailing his finger tips up her sides he gave her his signature grin and she knew she had got her own way. Spencer's thumbs found her nipples and Alice gave a soft moan as his soft skin brushed across them.

Spencer gave her a quick kiss before gentle pushing her backwards, causing her to topple over the arm of the sofa. Laying back she smirked at him as he pulled off her trainers and went to tug her jeans off. "I said the bedroom."

"Well I want you here." Yanking at the bottoms of her jeans he whipped them off in one quick movement.

"This is my dirty fantasy thank you, you're going to just pin me down and have your wicked way with me."

"And the problem is?"

"I want to be in charge." She whined giving him a pout.

"You're always in charge." Spencer placed a knee on the arm of the sofa and began crawling towards her, placing kisses along her body as he moved up it.

"Well it's my body-"

"It's my dirty, sweaty body you want to take advantage of.-" They were nose to nose and Alice grinned at him before starting to laugh. Running her hands through his hair she tried to stifle her giggles. "Again?"

"I can't help it. Most of the guys I've been with would be finishing up by now, yet here we are arguing where we're going to do it."

"Negotiating." Spencer placed his lips to hers and steadying himself with one hand on the back of the sofa moved his other to message her right breast, with the odd tweak of her nipple.

Breaking the kiss Alice looked at him with lust filled eyes as her body tingled from his touches. "I just mean its always fun, I mean the sex is great but with you, its always fun, we have a laugh."

"Could we maybe-"

"Put the laughs on hold? Not until I win."

"How about-" Spencer moved his mouth to Alice's breast and took her nipple into his mouth. Moving his hand down between her legs he began to gently rub. "-here, then I take a shower and then, you get bedroom sex." It always amazed her how quickly he changed when it came to love making, suddenly he was confident and knew how to get what he wanted.

"But I want you all dirty."

"You get dirty, I get couch sex. I get clean, you get bed sex."

"I thought you said the homerun-Hey I never said stop-made you tired?"

Continuing his rubbing of her panties Spencer shook his head. "I said _tiring_." Alice groaned as Spencer applied more pressure between her legs. Reaching down she slipped her hand inside his boxers and grasped his hardened manhood. Spencer nuzzled his face into her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin. She could hear him moaning hotly as she pumped him slowly, enjoying to close contact of their bodies, his pressing down on hers.

Suddenly he pulled away and freed himself properly. Alice sat up to help him out of his clothes, but was pushed back down by Spencer who was shaking his head. Pulling her panties down to her knees, he hooked an arm under one of them and freed that leg from her underwear. Positioning himself at her entrance, he gently kissed her neck as he pushed himself forward.

Alice let out a soft moan as she took him inside her, her hands grasping at the back of his t-shirt. As Spencer moved within her Alice wrapped her legs around her lovers and moved her hips to meet him, desperate to have his full length with in her.

Once again Spencer found her with his hand and as he moved within her, he gently rubbed her. All to soon Spencer felt Alice tighten around him, her fingers digging into his back. Spencer soon followed suit and laid breathless on top of her. Running a foot up and down the back of Spencer's leg, Alice rubbed her nose against his ear, placing gentle kisses along his cheek and jaw as she listened to him regaining his normal breathing rhythm.


End file.
